


Late on the train....

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for <a href="http://nohmiyamod.livejournal.com/665.html">THE (NO!)HMIYA ARASHI ANONYMEME</a> for this prompt <a href="http://nohmiyamod.livejournal.com/665.html?thread=2969#t2969">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late on the train....

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [THE (NO!)HMIYA ARASHI ANONYMEME](http://nohmiyamod.livejournal.com/665.html) for this prompt [here](http://nohmiyamod.livejournal.com/665.html?thread=2969#t2969).

They had a rough day today, Aiba got yelled at for not being able to memorize the steps they were rehearsing, and Nino had stepped in and received some yelling too for meddling in other people’s affairs. Then some of the sempai thought it would be hilarious to make them arrange the costumes room by make them put on everything to decide whether if they would keep it just in case or would they toss it. Sempai were usually nice enough, but sometimes their success went into their head and they acted like brats. On days like this Nino thought how much he’d really _really_ like to quit Johnny’s. This was his train of thoughts when he noticed Aiba standing next to him.

“Why didn’t you wait for me…?” he had said a little out of breath for having run after him, but Nino didn’t care for talking right now, being annoyed as he was. “We always get the same train, anyways…” he shrugged but still said nothing, glad Aiba didn’t say anything either. It was late, and not a lot of people were in the station, the cars of the train were almost empty too. And a couple of stations later, they were left with only a middle aged office lady. Nino smirked as he got the Idea, double prank, it would lift his mood too.

“Ne… Aiba…” The other was dozing off and he snapped his eyes open when he heard his name making an acknowledging growl. “Wanna make a bet?”

“About what?” He asked sounding as intrigued as he could in his dreamy state, glad that the gloomy mood of his train-mate was over.

“I can make the obaa-chan over there change cars before we get to the next station without uttering a sound.” Aiba tilted his head watching the lady and grinning.

“No, you can’t”

“Uh… yes I do, so you’re on?”

“What are we betting?” he said giggling a little too loud, making the woman glance at them.

“Shut up idiot, what about lunch tomorrow?” He said smirking.

“You’re on. But you’re not allowed to get close to her either.”

“And you’re not allowed to interfere, talk or laugh until we get to the next station, agree?” he said stretching out his hand, the other grinned and shook the hand. “Okay, so be quiet now ok?” Aiba nodded, and Nino’s grin grew wider as they sat straight again.

Nino glanced at the lady, his heart pounding hard, and passed his arm behind the other’s shoulders. He knew they’ve caught the attention of the woman with the giggle outburst his mate had earlier and almost laughed when Aiba jumped at the touch. Aiba stared at him a little too apprehensive but Nino had glared back his eyes saying “you said you wouldn’t interfere” and then he put his other hand to Aiba’s knee, their faces only few inches from each other. The younger one nuzzled his mate’s jaw gently like a cat asking to be fed and Aiba had gone a really dark shade of red too busy feeling the little dry kisses along his neck to notice when the hand of his knee started going up his thigh. He jumped again when it reached his groin, but he was held against the seat by Nino’s body pressing warmly.

Nino had been looking through his half-closed eyelids, the woman had peeked about three times already at what they were doing, and she was turning even a darker shade of red than Aiba’s face, and Nino ghosted his hand through his mate’s toned abdomen and chest then down again. He licked the soft spot below Aiba’s ear and three things happened one right after the other.

The first thing was that Aiba moaned lightly, barely audible and something hot and urgent stirred in his lower body making him shudder. The second one was that he tried to pull away from the other one when the surprise of his own reaction downed at him but his friend’s arms held him close. And the third one was that the lady stood up yelling something about the youth these days and went to the next car.

That should have made Nino’s happy but right now, in his mind only existed himself, Masaki with his warm arms and uneven breaths embracing him, and the noise coming from the train tracks. Aiba turned to look at him with his eyes unfocused and teary, and then they had kissed. They both leaned in, clashing their lips together, pausing a moment before opening their mouths and deepen the kiss, as if they had been doing this for ever. They were young but not strangers to making out, nonetheless Nino remembered it had been more awkward with his previous partners, all girls of course, but with Aiba it had been natural, not having an uneasy moment previous to the kiss, no pressure to be good at it either, and on top of everything it felt mind-blowingly good.

His body started moving on his own, straddling Aiba. They didn’t notice when they stopped at the station and how a couple of salary men, an elderly woman and some giggling teenagers had stepped in the car and out again after seeing the scene. Aiba had his hands under his shirt pressing him against himself and Nino had his wrapped around his neck. It looked like they wanted to merge themselves into one. Nino felt his shaky hands tangle with Aiba’s hair and his body was hot and acted at his own volition again as he trusted his hips forward making the other gasp.

“Kazu…” Nino didn’t want to talk, he wanted to keep kissing, keep his body wrapped around his friend forever. “Kazu… I’ve got to get off in the next station” He moaned in frustration trusting his hips once again, the friction sent electric waves up his spine.

“Don’t go, stay at my place” He said reaching down to feel the front of the other’s pants, he was as hard as himself, and he shivered at the hand closing around his shaft.

“Oh… I can’t… My mom….” He halted whimpering when Nino started to stroke gently. “My mom will freak” Nino swallowed and quickened the pace of his hand.

“Then, let’s finish it right here… cum for me Masaki…” He whispered as the other trusted his hips against his touch.

With a stifled cry Aiba soiled his pants, just in time to get out of the train.

“See you tomorrow Nino…” Aiba said walking out to the station.

“Yeah, you owe me” He answered with his hand on the front of his pants “And I don’t mean just the lunch eh!!!” The doors closed and the train started moving.


End file.
